


Rain

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is the east, and park jimin is the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written as a gift for hellosarang, for being so awesome as to upload the hyyh dvd. you are the best, thank you so much!

The rain had stopped pounding on the windows an hour ago. Taehyung had settled into his chair to watch the clouds slide their millions of tiny fingers over the glass, desperate to come inside. With his mug in hand he watched the rain come down and the grey sky beyond it, endless and growing darker at the edge of the horizon. He hated the rain. He hated the rain and the dark and the damp chill of the old Victorian but his blanket wrapped around his body and while the cocoa in his mug was not as warm as it had been a half hour ago, Jimin would be home soon. His own personal sunshine would come home and nothing would seem as bleak as it did now.

“Taehyungah,”

As though summoned by the thought, Jimin came in through the front hall. Taehyung listened to him pull off his boots, drop his bag on the floor, hang up his jacket and let his keys fall into the basket on the narrow table. Taehyung closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

“Aish,” Jimin's voice came, lilting sweetly as he walked to the large windows and pulled the mug from Taehyung's hands, set it on the windowsill and kissed his cheek. “Hey. Wake up, sleepy.”

“Mm,” Taehyung complained, blinking open his eyes to look up at Jimin through his dark hair, a smile pulling across his mouth. “There you are. How was work?”

“It was work,” Jimin replied. “Nothing special. How was your day?”

“Quiet.”

“Ah.”

Jimin knew better than to ask by now, and Taehyung was grateful. Everything seemed more difficult when it was raining: getting out of bed, eating, even the act of making cocoa had seemed like too much effort, never mind bringing the mug up to his lips. He should have been writing, painting, creating, but the darkness and the damp made him sluggish and sad like it always had. Like breathing was too much to demand from him.

“Do you want to go lay down?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung nodded, let Jimin pull him up from the chair and kiss him all over his face before leading him to their bedroom. Jimin turned on the sunlamps and pulled back the messy covers, making a lousy attempt to neaten them up before he started to pull off his clothes, tossing them to the floor. It was Friday. It was Friday and it was raining and they could clean up tomorrow.

Taehyung had never changed out of his pajamas, so he got up into the bed and rubbed his face into his pillow, waited for Jimin to climb in beside him, in his t-shirt and boxers and dark hair. The sunlamps helped, but Jimin helped more, settling in beside him and bracing a tan arm across Taehyung's belly, peppering his shoulder with kisses and asking quiet questions or saying nothing at all.

“Hey,” Jimin said, when Taehyung had been quiet for a bit too long. “I love you.”

Taehyungs heart squeezed like it did every time Jimin said that. For a long time he'd been convinced he didn't deserve it, how could he, he was a failure and an embarrassment and his older brother was always having to take care of him because he couldn't take care of himself but Jimin never tried to... To _fix_ any of that. _You're not broken,_ he'd said, during an argument where Taehyung had been all but falling apart on their kitchen floor, a minefield of glass and broken ceramic, spices and rice and sugar a landscape he didn't know how to cross and he wasn't sure he even wanted to. But Jimin had known how to navigate it. He always did. _You're not broken, Taehyungah, there's nothing to fix. You are how you are, and. And that's okay. I love you. Even if you forget it, sometimes._

Taehyung had stared at Jimin, standing there with bloodied hands from picking up the broken glass on the floor in an effort to get to Taehyung, cornered in the far side of the kitchen. Jimin picked up the broken glass, swept up the rice and the spices and the sugar and made his way to Taehyung and the sun had come up for the first time in a very, very long time.

“I love you more,” Taehyung whispered, and Jimin smiled. Taehyung could feel the movement of his brow, the lift of his cheeks against his neck and shoulder. He could feel Jimin squeeze him, could hear the soft little chuckle against his skin.

He turned to press his forehead against Jimins. The rain was still sliding down the windows but Jimin had closed the curtains, and all Taehyung could see was warm yellow light and the grin on Jimin's face, the delightful, beautiful curve of the smile in his eyes.

 


End file.
